Alice's Origins
by William Kortex
Summary: Alice at the age of 7 years old is kidnapped and This is the origin story of her, the bounty hunter/slave of the people known as Lockser's
1. Alice's Parents

"Alice sweety.. Please go inside." Alice looks up at her father.  
"B-But daddy it's still sunny out!" Alice watches as three men start to head towards her father. "Who are they daddy?"  
"Alice go inside. Daddy love's you and knows it is still sunny but you must go inside." Alice hugs her father and heads inside.  
"**Where is the cash you owe us!**" Alice hears her father start to argue with the three men. "I already paid my debt to your family! Leave me and my family alo..." Alice hears a loud nose then what sounds like someone falling to the ground.  
"Mommy what was that?" Alice's mother looks at her with fear in her eye's as the three men step inside. "M-Mommy?" Alice turns around and see's her father with a red puddle around him. "D-Daddy!" Alice runs to her father as she hears her mother argue with the three men, and then another loud sound and another thud on the ground. "D-Daddy?" Alice looks at her father, his eye's still open as he looks at her with tears in his eyes.  
"A-Alice... Your mother and I love you... We always will..." Alice watches as he coughs up more of the red liquid. "P-Please run from those men..." Alice watches as her father stops breathing, laying there not moving, his eye's still open.  
"D-Daddy!" Alice shakes him then notices the hole in his chest. "D-Daddy!" Alice turns around as the three men move toward her, and all she see's is her mother now also in a puddle of red. "W-Why did you do this to my mommy and daddy?" the three men look down at Alice as one points a gun at her.  
"Hey put the gun down!" one of the three men walk over to Alice. "Look at her; she's probably like 7 or 8 years old. We can't bring her to the same place as her parents." the man now bends down and looks at Alice. "Don't worry little one, your parents... uh... went somewhere else now... they told me to take care of you."  
Alice looks at him with fear in her eyes. "My daddy told me to run though." the same man who was trying not to scare her, picks up his gun, and without missing a beat knocks Alice out.


	2. Lockser Family

"I can't believe you shot them!" The man who knocked out Alice screams at the two other men. "They were supposed to give us money! But no! Now all they gave us is another child to look after!" The man picks Alice up, then activates his jet pack and starts to leave as the others follow.  
"My finger slipped." The youngest man scoffed.  
"I only shot because the mother saw who we were." The eldest man says sarcastically.  
"Bullshit! You both shot and killed them because they have been in debt to our family for 20 years!" The man carrying Alice screams as he lands near a small base.

Alice starts to open her eyes. "M-Mommy...D-Daddy..." Alice sits up as the man who knocked her out is sitting there cleaning a knife.  
"Oh thank god!" The man looks at her. "After you were out for almost 2 days, I thought I killed you..." Alice looks at the man confused and looks around the room.  
"Where's my mommy and daddy?" Alice looks at the man knife and sees the blood on it and has a quick flashback of what happened two days before. "D-Daddy...M-Mommy..." Alice starts to cry as a woman walks into the room and stares at the man.  
"Nice going there... Your definitely one with children Varinius. "The woman walks over to Alice and sits down by her, comforting her. "Your name is Alice right?" Alice looks at her still crying but shakes her head yes. "My name is Julianna Lockser, that..." Julianna points to Varinius. " is my husband Varinius Lockser." Alice looks at them both and wipes her tears away.  
"W-What happened to my mommy and daddy?" Alice looks at them feeling more comfortable.  
"Your mommy and daddy were sent away on a trip, and left us to take care of you." Julianna says as she pulls out a family photo of Alice and her parents that Varinius took. "They left you this so that you can remember them for when you see each other again." Julianna hands Alice the photo.  
Alice takes the Photo. "T-Thank you... When will I see them again?"  
Julianna looks at Varinius. "Uh.. Not for a long time..." Varinius says as he puts the knife away. "Do you remember what happened before you woke up here?"  
Alice touches the black eye that she has. "I remember getting hurt by three things, so did mommy and daddy, and then falling asleep."  
Julianna picks Alice up. "Don't worry sweety... The three things that hurt you will be punished." Julianna stares at Varinius with anger. "Would you like to meet the others?"  
Alice smiles. "Others?"

Varinius and Julianna bring Alice up to a female dressed in heavy armor and a bright diamond necklace. "Alice this is the leader of our family." Julianna puts Alice down as the female puts out her hand. "Hello, Alice. My name is Felciana" Alice hugs Julianna's leg. "Oh there's no reason to be scared." Feliciana gets onto her knees and looks at Alice. "Here you will be treated like royalty." Alice still huggin Julianna's leg, points at the two men standing behind Feliciana.  
"Hey, if you could stop talking to the slave for a moment..." Before the young man can even finish his sentence he is thrown over a balcony edge by Varinius and lands with a loud crack.  
"Talk to our daughter like that one more time and I swear I will hurt you more than that!" Varinius looks down at the man who is clearly in great pain.  
"You bastard!" The eldest man punches Varinius in the face. "Lay a hand on Shaun again and I will slit your damn throat!" Varinius gets up and cracks his neck.  
"Aristides I know your getting old but hell that punch felt like nothing!" Varinius goes to punch Aristides again when they are both shot in the leg by a sniper rifle.  
"Sorry mom, Fell asleep and didn't notice the fight start." The sniper reveals herself as an almost exact copy of Feliciana.  
"It's okay Lucina." Felciania uncovers herself from a shield she around Alice, Julianna, and herself. "Next time try to stop it before the young one sees."


	3. Welcome to Training: part 1

**8 Years Later**

Alice stands in a line with about 199 other people making her the 200th. "Well if you would look at that! They let a midget in!" Alice hears the instructor yell at the shortest trainee. "You look like a tiger and a goat had a bastard child!" Alice hears the instructor yell at one of the many other species trainee's as she slowly makes her way down the trainee's before reaching Alice. "Blood red hair, White eye's, hell either you were born messed up or a switched albino!" Alice keeps standing at attention like Julianna has taught her to do for many years. "What no snotty comeback? Or did you just forget the time you and the bastard you call a father shot me?" Alice thinks back two years before when Varinius first started to teach her how to shoot a gun and she ended up miss firing a shot into the instructor's ass.

"Okay all you pathetic worms!" The instructor walks to the top of a stage and looks over the entire group of 200 trainees'. "My name is Elva Lockser and for the next 12 months you will do what I say, when I say, and with no complaining!" Alice scoffs like many of the others as Elva starts to give a long speech about the group they have joined. "…Well now that we haven't gotten the basic's out of the way, your first command is to find a partner and fight for a place to stay." Elva loads up a group of camera's showing about 30 trenches, 30 caves, 25 tree houses, and 15 cabins. "Each of these places contains two beds and basic needs, except the trenches, those are just trenches." Elva starts to laugh. "While you are here you will be staying in the places you capture, any questions?" Elva looks around as one trainee raises there hand. "When you say capture do you mean the original place we capture or can we capture a better place later on?" The trainee looks confused as Elva starts to laugh. "You not only will be able to capture places later on but if you want you can slowly build a bigger team, or you can make your prisoners do whatever you like." Elva starts to laugh more. "Begin the search!"


	4. Welcome to Training:Final: Tree Fort

"Dear Julianna (Mother)" Alice writes as she lays on one of beds in one of the twenty five tree forts. "My first day at training went well, my partner is still Sal like usual." Alice thinks back to early that day.

**12 hours earlier**

Alice and the some of the other trainee's started to run as many instantly started to fight. "Sal! Sal!" Alice continued to look around as she noticed her friend about to smack someone with a rock. "Sal, enough beating that kid for one day, we have to go!" Sal dropped the rock onto the kids face breaking his nose and joined with Alice as they both ran for the first place they saw.

**Present**

"Sal and I fought for two other places before finally capturing this one…" Alice sat back and looked at the sharpened branch next to her. "Luckily Varinius gave me that combat knife before I left. Without it I don't think we would have captured this place."

**9 hours earlier**

"Alice, this is the 2nd place we failed at capturing!" Sal keeps on limping as she looks down at her leg which currently has shards of glass stuck into it. "I can't believe those two broke the window of that cabin just so that they could use the glass shards as a weapon." Alice continues to check her own arm as it has about three knife slashes around her elbow. "It was that bitch Florentine! If she wouldn't have helped that other girl we would be relaxing in a damn cabin!" Alice and Sal keep walking when they finally come upon one of the twenty five cabins. "Okay, new plan…" Alice climbs a tree and pulls out a combat knife. "I'm not into fighting dirty, but it isn't fighting dirty if we make the weapons!" Alice cuts down two of the tree's branches.

Alice jumps out of the tree and walks over to Sal who is standing near the branches. "I'm going to sharpen these and then if anyone try's to give us a hard time we can fight back again." Sal continues to look at the branches. "So, you have had that combat knife with you this entire time" Sal looks up at Alice with anger. "And never once did you think to pull it when the others started to stab and slice us!" Sal starts to advance towards Alice. "S-Sal, I just said that I don't like to fight dirty. Pulling this when they were using regular things around would be fighting dirty!" Sal grabs Alice and slams her against a tree. "Look at me Alice, Do I look like I give a single shit about what your damn morals are!" Sal's eyes start to go from silver to red. "Promise me this Alice; if we are ever in a situation like this again, you better pull that fucking knife!"

**Present**

"I was afraid that Sal was going to beat me down, but luckily enough after she or he said that we sharpened the sticks and calmed back down." Alice hears Sal come into the room. "I'm going to get some sleep and hope that my leg heals." Sal lies down onto the bed but first gives Alice a kiss on the cheek. "I'm sorry about attacking you earlier, I just got annoyed that you allowed us to take this many injuries and you still didn't pull that knife." Alice puts her letter to Julianna away and lies down herself and lets out a quiet laugh. "Its fine, I kind of deserved it after since I barely took any injuries while you on the other hand got the shit kicked out of you."

**7 hours earlier**

Alice and Sal finished carving the branches when another group started to approach the tree house they had been watching. "Alice, let them capture it, then when they least expect it we'll take it from them!" Alice put the combat knife away as her and Sal helped each other into a tree which was right next to the fort.

**5 hours later**

The other team continued to set up there stuff in the tree fort as Alice and Sal continued to watch them. "I would rate that her probably about an eight out of ten." Alice said quietly as Sal looked at the other one. "I would give her about a ten out of ten." Alice laughed quietly as one of the girls walked over to the fort's windows. "I swear to god! I heard a damn voice out here again!" Sal and Alice stay hidden as the other girl yells over. "We have been in here for 2 hours, and this has been going on for a good 7 hours already. I think everyone has captured a place already." Alice and Sal silently sneak through one of the other windows and approach one of the girls from behind. "We haven't captured a place." Sal and Alice put the sharpened branches towards the two other girl's backs as they flipped around and both landed punches to Sal and Alice's eyes.

Sal looked at one of the girls with red eyes. "You bitch!" Sal charged the girl head on, shoved the sharpened branch into the girl's right shoulder and pushed her out the window where she fell for about 25 feet. "Sal watch out!" Alice tried to warn as Sal got smacked in the face with the two girl's bags. "No one fucking hurts my teammate!" Both Alice and the girl yelled as the girl went for Sal but before she could she was stabbed in the leg by Alice. "Go join your damn friend then!" Alice ripped the branch out of the girl's leg and kicked her through the tree forts door and off the side.


End file.
